Crimson
by totoro
Summary: ok. i'm sorry. what a dissappointing ending, ne? WELL HERES A NEW ONE TO MAKE UP FOR THE CRAPPY ONE!! I SHWEAR IT IS BETTER SO READ!! ^____^
1. Red

~Dedicated to ohimesama, since she is a haru x kisa buff!! ^^~  
  
*** She pushed me up against the wall, the coldness of the red bricks seeping through my uniform. My legs trembled weakly as I shut my eyes. The first blow. "I don't know what I did! Please stop!" screamed in my head as I tried to cover my face with my small hands. It hurt so much as a small trickle of crimson blood seeped from a gash. That ring... with the ruby- colored stone... I would never forget it as long as I lived.  
  
***  
  
The uniforms had changed. They were no longer blue, like the color of Oneechan's when she went here, but were now dark maroon. They had changed that the year Hiro had entered Kaibara. I tugged at the hem of my skirt as I walked through the hall, searching for a familiar face. No one in this sea of red and black.  
  
I entered my classroom and made my way to my desk, where I sat alone. I took the way closest to the teacher to avoid... her. I shuddered as I caught sight of her laughing with the other girls, and pulled my book closer to my chest. That ring. The girl waved her hand in the air as she spoke, casting a look in my direction as she spoke. I shivered. The look had a secrecy about it... an invisible glowing red ember of inconceivable hatred shone in her eyes as she glanced at me, threatening me silently in merely a second.  
  
***  
  
I stumbled down the hall to my shoebox with the feeling of being followed. My honey-colored hair fell into my eyes as I walked faster, trying to shake off that feeling. If only he were here.  
  
I always felt safe when he was around, his quiet defense at my side, caring for me. He was so strong for me when I was weak, always there. The feeling had begun when I hadn't had the courage to speak to anyone. The whispers. The eternal whispers, which seemed more like shouts to me overwhelmed my mind, and I stopped talking period. I finally ran away, trying to make an escape from my shattered reality. But the whispers were still there. Always taunting me. I glanced behind me as I continued down the hall. Her simple red uniform followed at a distance, and my stomach turned in fear. I could hear her breathing, feel the blood trickling down my face again.  
  
He had saved me. When I ran from home, he had saved me. I had cried so hard as I ran, the hateful words still filling my ears, finally tripping over my own feet and landing in a small quaking heap. Then the rain began to pour from the rolling clouds overhead, and I had transformed. It was then that he came, finding me in my poor state of trauma. He had scooped me up, and held me so tightly. His strong arms wrapped around me. I could still feel those arms. The smile that played on my lips faded as I glanced over my shoulder once again. She was a bit closer now. I could see the sunlight glinting off the stone as she moved towards me.  
  
I threw my things haphazardly into my locker, trying to escape as she drew nearer. It wasn't right. I had to go. I stuffed some books into my bag and slammed the locker shut. Her footsteps clacked down the hall and I rushed away from my locker, hiding my face with my hand. I wish he were here. Still she came closer.  
  
My heart sank as I quickened my pace, entering the evening glow of the sunlight. I peeked over my shoulder to see it bathe her face in crimson light, making that smile seem even more devilish than usual. "No..." I squeaked out, her pace doubling. I didn't look back anymore, just pictured home as I raced through the woods towards home. I couldn't let her catch me. The shadow of the trees defined her long nose and green eyes. Her ponytail bounced as she sprinted after me. I clutched my books to my chest as I reached the front gates of the Sohma complex. I tugged at the door, but it was locked.  
  
"Okaasan!! Open the gate!!" I screamed as she slowed, walking up behind me. I pounded the door, sobbing. "Okaasan!! Please help!" I wailed as a tear dripped down my cheek. She laid her hand on my shoulder and I screamed again, digging my nails into the old wood of the doors.  
  
"Kisa-chan..." she whispered into my ear, her breath tickling my neck. She slammed me up against the hard wooden doors, pinning my shoulders there. "Why don't you say hello to me? You don't speak to me..." she spoke without emotion, her eyes staring into mine as I struggled for breath.  
  
"Iie... gomen nasai... ano..." I couldn't say what I wanted to. The old feeling crept back into my mind.  
  
"You freak, answer me! Why won't you even say hi to me?" she said, making the words soft and sugar-coated. I couldn't speak. My mouth moved but there were no words... it was like it was then. She shook me hard, trying to force the words out as the sun sank lower behind the trees. "Dammit, you are an idiot. Everyone hates you. Can't you see that?! You have no friends... no one likes you, Kisa-chan..." she smiled. "Except for me... but you ignore me..." she emphasized her point, slamming her fist into the door next to my head. I gasped, but still no words came. I closed my eyes as she raised her fist again. She struck my face. "You should be punished, you bitch! I like you so much, but you hate me!! You don't have any friends, but you hate me!! Damn you!" She struck me again and again, the ring making tiny gashes on my face, bleed seeping onto my clothing.  
  
Suddenly all the supports behind me were taken away, and I fell backwards, the wind knocking from my chest as I hit the ground on my back. Two feet slowly walked past me, moving towards her. The moon began to rise, and it flooded the ground in a watery glow. I could see the blood on the stalks of grass, the dirt scattered all over my uniform. I looked up at the figure walking past me. The girl ran, her hair ribbon trailing after her as she fled into the darkness of the forest. 


	2. Grey

If you read this please review so I can know whether or not to continue!! Onegai? ~pleads~ ONEGAISHIMAS?! Ok hehe arigatou for reading ^^  
  
I watched the gray ribbon trail along in the wind, falling back to earth. It had fallen out as she ran, the colorless satin shining softly in the moonlight. The tall figure walked slowly to retrieve it, and I gasped for air. His face was beautiful in this light, the soft silvery-blackness of his hair, highlighted with the creamy white strands.  
  
He walked silently over to me, scooping me suddenly into him. His arms wrapped around me, holding my legs and torso firmly, yet gently. I stared up at his gray eyes which watched straight ahead. I lifted a hand to brush the dirt from my face, and he looked down and smiled, a very slight smile, tipping only the corners of his mouth.  
  
My hand brushed my face, touching the cuts gently. It was then that I noticed his hand lightly stroking the exposed part of my leg. I held my breath and looked up... it didn't seem that he knew what he was doing. I looked back to where we were headed, his home in the midst of the Sohma complex. "Why aren't you taking me to my own home?" I asked him, staring with wide eyes.  
  
"Your mother wouldn't like to see you this way. I'll clean you up at mine and bring you back. Don't worry," he explained quietly, his face expressionless again. He tightened his grip, his hand sliding closer to the hem of my skirt. He fingered the edge, and my face flushed pale pink.  
  
Suddenly my head felt so dizzy, the world spinning in a frenzy. I groaned, gazing into the sky at the stars that crept one by one into the sky. Before I drifted to sleep, I glanced at my hands, usually creamy white, which were dusty and blood-spattered.  
  
***  
  
My first thought as I awoke was that his arms were still around me. Those strong, thin arms wrapped about me comfortingly. He hummed softly, a dark rich bass voice just barely audible in the stillness. My hand raised, stroking the soft strands of hair. His chin rested on top of my head, his breath soft on my skin. My hand trailed down the side of his face, which was warm and soft. I felt the cheek flex under my touch, and he gently nibbled the tips of my fingers, still humming.  
  
I pulled my head quickly out from under his, and as his chin fell, I pushed my lips to his. He pressed back, closing his large eyes. I let myself drift into him, savoring every second, wishing the soft kiss in the dimly shadowed light cast through the paper door. He blushed suddenly and looked away, trying to hide his face.  
  
My hair fell in long strands across my eyes, ashamed that I had taken that power over him. Did he even realize what he had done? He stood up abruptly, causing my body to falter in it position. "Gomen ne, Haru-san... I didn't mean to..." he stalked around the room. "Haru-san?" Tears rose to my eyes... what if I had ruined everything?! I should not have done that!! I'm so horrible!! He hates me!! The thought of worst-case scenarios kept popping into my mind, and I hugged my knees to my chest.  
  
"You look much better now..." he said calmly, looking at me unemotionally. His silver chains glinted in the starlight, and he walked towards me.  
  
"Gomen ne, Haru-san," I whispered, an unnoticed tear falling to the floor.  
  
"Stop apologizing. There is no need. What happened?" He took my hand in his pale one, looking over it gently before shoving it back at me.  
  
"A girl... followed me," I didn't really even know what happened. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Anything..." he trailed off, standing at the edge of the porch and looking into the sky.  
  
"How can someone tell you they like you as they try to kill you? I don't understand..." I looked at his back, standing so rigidly all of a sudden.  
  
"That is what happened?!" He exclaimed out of nowhere, his black personality coming out in an instant. "You poor, beautiful baby..." he grinned, sweeping me up into his arms and planting soft kisses on my neck. "I should make it better..." and with that he pulled me tighter in, kissing my mouth and caressing my hair. Should I fight it?  
  
He laughed softly, playing with the top button of my shirt as he continued to kiss my lips. His were soft and full, his tongue moist and hot on mine. He opened a button on the shirt, exposing my chest a little. This wasn't right. He popped another open, and I tore my face away from him, pushing him backwards.  
  
"No!! I don't want this!!" I cried, falling backwards and quickly re- buttoning the shirt. Instantly his stone expression returned, softened by his eyes which looked at me, confused.  
  
"What happened..." he watched me button the shirt and it dawned on him, his gray eyes widening with fear. He was instantly beside me, hugging me tightly. He breathed heavily, and I wrapped my arms around him.  
  
"This is what I want..." I kissed him, letting White Haru gently brush away the bangs from my face, holding my jaw line with the other hand. His kiss was so gentle, and I ran my hands idly through his hair. I didn't feel alone. 


	3. Golden

** Thank you for being so kind as to read this far!! You are all my heroes ^^!! Please review! Warning: A little lemony...**  
  
His footsteps, heavy on hardwood floor woke me from my pleasant sleep. The sunlight spilled through the windows, golden squares lighting the room. I sat up, holding the sheet to my chest. I shivered, reaching for my clothes which lay next to me on the floor. His were interspersed among them, and I slipped on my uniform carefully.  
  
He was pacing the floor, apparently thinking very hard. He was still nude, his muscular body tense. I walked up behind him, grabbing his hand. Haru turned to me, pulling me into himself and kissed me longingly, the kind of kiss you give someone you haven't seen for a long time. I kissed his neck, trailing my fingers across his hard, defined stomach.  
  
I remembered my uneasiness last night, as the gentle side of the one I loved had kissed me, had caressed my body with his warm, gentle hands. I pushed those thoughts aside, thinking back to the how he had always been such a beautiful person. My small body trembled as he slid the small crimson top off my body, revealing the lightly tanned skin underneath. I had hidden my face under my hair, but his hands trailed backup to my chin, pulling it up out of the honey-colored strands.  
  
I kissed his chest as I revealed it, pulling the black shirt from his body. He softly moaned, bringing his hands to my breasts, and leading down my soft curves, pulling off my skirt. I worked with my bra as he pulled down my small white panties, and then pulled off his own pants. We both kneeled, letting our playful hands rove wildly.  
  
Then everything was happening at once, the covers hot and sticky over our rhythmic bodies. He pushed further into me as I moaned madly, gripping his body and clenching my fists on the covers. His licked my chest, his breath damp on my skin. I couldn't do anything but continue our pace, my inexperience inhibiting what was happening. He breathed heavily for a moment, and I held my breath as he finished, pushing quickly into me once more as I bawled in rapture. We lay breathless, my fist twisting and uncurling the destroyed bed sheets.  
  
He walked away, retrieving his clothes from the golden square of light in the middle of the floor. I hoped that no one had heard us last night, but brushed that thought aside. I didn't regret it if they did anyway.  
  
"Haru-san?" I asked him softly, brushing my fingers through my golden hair, the sunlight glinting off his metal chains.  
  
"Hai, Kisa-chan?" He walked over to me, pulling his pants on as he walked. I laughed as he fell a little, but got back to my previous thought.  
  
"Are you going to tell anyone?" I inquired. I wasn't sure if I was ready for anyone to know. They didn't like me anyway... They'd have another reason.  
  
"Iie..." his expressionless mouth turned up slightly. "I won't tell."  
  
"Arigatou," I said trying to fix the rough-looking bed. I looked up, noticing how sexy Haru looked in his black school uniform, the top of his shirt unbuttoned. It was nothing new, I had never noticed before however. "Would you walk me to school?"  
  
"Uhn," his stoic expression hardly changed and he took my hand, leading me to out of the Sohma complex.  
  
***  
  
There she was, sitting like nothing had happened. She glared at me as the sunshine highlighted her brown hair, turning away before anyone noticed. I wondered if I should go talk to her, and save myself the time... but there were the other girls around her as well, and they didn't like me.  
  
I could feel her eyes watching me throughout class, as I took notes, as I read my textbook, looking me up and down. The uncomfortable feeling of eyes burning a hole through my head lasted all day. The bell rang for lunch and I gathered my books, desperately trying to get away from her.  
  
I searched for his kind face, running through the crowded hallway. I needed to get away. The discomfort of the whispers haunted my mind again, and my heart threatened me mind with silence again. He stood in a doorway, watching the monotonous faces go by.  
  
I threw my arms quickly around his neck, his tensed posture relaxing as I buried my head in his chest. "Please... Help me, Haru-san..." I whispered, his embrace tightening on my body. I looked into the crowd to catch her back walking away, he head turned slightly, her green eyes getting a side- glance of our embrace.  
  
I shivered in his arms, and we walked outdoors to eat. Haru stated softly that he had a weird feeling of being watched also, saying that it didn't bother him much, however. I curled up between his legs, his head resting on mine, kissing it every so often. I felt so comfortable this way, as I always did when he embraced me this way.  
  
***  
  
I closed my locker, smiling softly to myself. I ran a hand through my hair, turning suddenly. I ran straight into someone standing behind me, dropping all my books. "Gomen nasai!" I exclaimed, not noticing who I had knocked into as I bent to get my books. The person stooped to help me gather my belongings, the hand moving slowly and making sure that things weren't wrinkled. I froze as I saw the ruby stone smoothing a paper, my eyes widening.  
  
"Gomen ne, Yabu-san," I said, respectfully bowing. I should try not to tempt her into hurting me again. "My apologies."  
  
"Who's that cute guy you were with today, Kisa-chan?" she said softly, smirking. "He looked familiar."  
  
"Ano..." I didn't really want to answer. "He's... ano..." I blushed a little and took my books from her.  
  
"Well, I was a little afraid for your safety with him, and so I asked around," she grinned evilly. I didn't understand where she was going with this.  
  
"Umm... why? You didn't need to, I know him quite well," I said quickly.  
  
"As you should, Kisa Sohma. I followed you in after you left. I came back to find my hair ribbon, but you people left the gate wide open... You know that is unsafe," she glowered in my direction and I cringed.  
  
"You... you followed us?!" I tightened my grip on my books. "eto..."  
  
"You know, it was really hard to watch you have sex with him, you cheap slut. I can't believe you would do such a thing. I think..." she said, glaring evilly at me. "That I should tell everyone how much of an easy whore you are. I mean, that is unless..." she trailed off.  
  
"Unless what?!" Tears came to my eyes. I couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
"I really love you, Kisa-chan. You are so beautiful..." she brought her face to mine and kissed me quickly. I struggled, pushing her away.  
  
"Ah-" I croaked out before she pressed them to mine again. I didn't like this.  
  
"Yes... that will do," she said. She still had a mysterious look on her face, smirking like she had other things to say. I didn't care, just dashed away from her. The tears streamed down my face as I ran out under the crimson sky. 


	4. Black

I felt so dirty. How could I have ruined myself this way. I stood stone still in the stall, the hot water from the shower head burning the flesh on my back. I didn't care, though. The steam rose in front of my eyes as tears welled up, stinging my eyelids and rolling out with no conscious acknowledgement from myself.  
  
My vision blurred as another wisp of steam wafted in front of my face. How could I?! I turned, letting my torso take the barrage of harsh water bullets, and contemplated the small shaving razor sitting before me. My trembling hand fumbled for it, the wet plastic slipping. I began to sob furiously as I beat it against the walls, desperately trying to break the blade from its protective shell.  
  
"You know if you are really that angry, use mine..." a hand reached through the shower curtain, holding a small man's razor blade. "It is faster, ne?" his damn stoic, monotonous voice was soothing and I turned the knob, stopping the water, wrapped myself in a towel, and stepped out.  
  
"Damn you," I frowned, and pulled on a pair of clothes.  
  
"Exactly what happened... that made you go to this extreme, my love?" he asked condescendingly. Black Haru had come about upon hearing my frustrated screams, and he ruffled my hair in an uncharacteristically playful manner. The hand slid down my neck and I flicked it away.  
  
"She saw. There is no turning back... she saw... us," a fat tear rolled down my cheek, restarting my emotions and I bit my lip. "How could you let me do this?!" I whispered sharply and rushed out of the small bathroom where I had come to escape, but had done nothing but find him.  
  
"You'll be back, my love..." he called after me, but I rushed out of the house and down the small dirt path before he could say more.  
  
***  
  
I nestled into my bed that night, the darkness enveloping everything. I hated this. This life. This everything. This nothingness that I now stared into with contempt. I rolled over, and pushed a hand under my pillow, crunching it up towards my face. I pulled the covers up over my head and breathed softly, thinking of what everyone would say.  
  
***  
  
It began once more the next day. The eyes burning holes through me, the contemptuous whispers greeting my entrance into the classroom. The dark auras surrounding them. I could see the hate radiating from them. I could hear the harsh words and accusations.  
  
The words that burned my ears and tore down my ego rolled through the class louder than any siren or screams. I studied my feet like they were interesting for most of the day, waiting for my time of redemption, of freedom.  
  
***  
  
"Kisa-chan..." a voice hissed out of the shadows behind me. "Dirty little whore..." I walked a little faster, hoping that my imagination was getting the best of me. The sun faded behind the trees, and I hid my eyes under my hair as I listened for the footsteps behind me I knew were coming. "Kisa!" Her grasp ripped me out of my concentration, and she threw me to the ground.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Yabu-san... I did not hear you..." I stood, and smoothed my skirt out. "Did you need me?"  
  
"No... I just wanted to give you a small token of my affection..." she handed me a small package with no label, wrapped in tinny gold paper.  
  
A small black string held the lid on, and I stammered out, "Arigatou gozaimasu," before turning away quickly.  
  
"Aren't you going to open it?!" she growled, pulling at the strap of my bag. I nervously stuttered over an agreement ad pulled the end of the black string, which loosened and fell. I opened the box and gasped as a small gold locket gleamed up from the white cotton inside the box.  
  
"Oh... eto... arigatou gozaimasu! Domo arigatou! It is lovely..." I trailed off. Who was this that I was thanking?! "but..." I shoved the box back in her hands and began to walk back to the Honke. I took a few steps and glanced behind to see her still standing there, holding the box, the gleaming paper mixing with the gift.  
  
I turned and made my way into the forest right as I heard her scream. I peeked over my shoulder with a sense of foreboding as a rock caught the side of my head, and I stumbled forwards as heavy thunks sent me into a soft darkness as a red velvet curtain was pulled over my vision and I fell to the ground as small hot pains spread over my body. 


	5. Crimson

Author's note: I'm really sorry that the last ending blew. I did it really fast and I regret ever posting it, so forgive me!! This is nearly completely new ('cept maybe the first part) and I took a couple creative liberties (concerning doors... forgive me). My aim name is glitterfish2173 so im me whenever and I'd love to talk to any of you!! (I have found that a lot of you who already have imed me are really interesting, and I would like to get to know more of you ^_^)  
  
The sterile white room greeted my senses with an intense stench of lemon- fresh cleaner and crisp bleached linen. I had no feeling in my fingers or forearm on the left. I moaned as I tried to focus my blurred vision, and glanced across the empty room.  
  
"He's... not here?" I cried out, my words slurred from the medicine, and I attempted to move my legs, but the anchor of a left leg did not budge, it was also numbed. I screamed in frustration. The nurse rushed in, flicking a needle containing sedative. "NO!! I WANT HIM!! WHERE IS HE?!" I couldn't help being surprised at my tone, and the nurse was clearly startled.  
  
"Want... who?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"WHERE IS HE?! I WANT MY COW!!" I screamed, and the nurse ran a hand through her hair and walked out to get a doctor. I screamed again in dissatisfaction as the nurse found her way back in.  
  
"NO!! PLEASE NO! NOT HER!! I WANT HIM!!" A thin-lipped smile greeted me, and my voice cracked as I screamed in bloody rage. "Please not her... PLEASE!!!" my left arm regained its feeling, and I began to tug at the covers, pulling them closer to my forehead.  
  
"She doesn't know what she's saying..." she hissed at the nurse, and waved her away. "Go now."  
  
The nurse fluttered out of the room, shutting the door. I looked down, observing the emergency button to call the nurse, and pressed it with all my might, over and over. "HELP!! PLEASE NOT HER!!"  
  
She approached with a deep frown, wrinkles creasing her forehead and making her look one hundred years older than she was. "Shut up." She slapped me across the face and I bawled. "Shut up!! Shut up shut up!!" she continued hitting me repeatedly. "I only did this to show how much I love you..." tears ran down my face, soaking sheets. She bent over me, kissing my cheeks, her lips wet with tears. She planting a trail of kisses over my mouth and reached into her pocket, bringing out the gold chain and locket. My hands pushed her face from mine and I groaned loudly, glaring at her as she paused.  
  
"No," I whispered. "You can't do this. He won't let you..." Her eyes grew and she bared her teeth.  
  
Brushing the hair away, she reached behind my neck and fastened the locket around it. "Who is he to stop me? There..." Her hands left me and my own went to unfasten the chain secured to my neck, the fetter binding me to her. I fumbled with the small clasp, the medication inhibiting my movements. She watched in sardonic annoyance as I finally ripped the necklace off. A fierce frown decorated her face as she came towards me, and I hurled the small gold locket towards her.  
  
"WEAR IT!!" she shrieked, and took a step towards me as his hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to the floor.  
  
"Get the hell out," his monotone was strangely frightening, and the stoic expression on his face was tinted with anger. She grunted as her back hit the clean linoleum.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" she helped herself off the floor and stared into the taller boy's eyes. "Kisa... tell him to leave."  
  
"No. You leave. Either leave or I'll make you go away. You seem to have this sick, twisted notion that you hold some sort of love for her," he motioned my way with a tip of his head. "You have some sort of mind to think she belongs to you as you contradict your "love" and betray her own confidence and trust by going behind her back and ruining her reputation, by hurting her when you are supposed to love her. What the hell kind of love is this? You can't love her. You'll never love her, because you don't know what love is," his cold, gray eyes stared into hers. She stood for a moment, her mind processing the words into coherency, and a flash of realization softened her frown, her fiery green eyes watering and a tear rolling down her face.  
  
"G... g... Kisa..." her shoulders shuddered as tear after tear splattered softly. Brushing my hand, she turned and stumbled out of the room.  
  
***  
  
"I'm not sure about telling Akito-san, Hatsuharu..." I mumbled as I dressed for our meeting with the family head. "He might not take it as well as... ano... as you thought..." I trailed off, his slight smile reflected behind me in the mirror. He grasped my waist and pulled me towards him in an all- too-familiar hug. I closed my eyes, smiling as I sank into his warmth. This was what I needed. Relief.  
  
***  
  
The soft lighting and dull blend of colors greeted us as we entered Akito- san's home. Our footsteps echoed across the hardwood, the deserted house creaking in the early-morning breeze. I shivered, thinking darkly about the last time I stepped here, how I had been forbidden to love Hiro. My heart broke instantly, seeing the ripped expression on his face as his eye watched me be turned out of the room. My eyes watered, thinking of his earnest brown eyes staring after me.  
  
A small hiss of a voice broke my thoughts, and Haru's hand was ripped from mine as Akito shoved him through the door, slamming and locking it quickly behind him. "Akito-san... what is going on?" I stared at him, listening to Haru bang on the door behind us.  
  
"So... you want to marry him?" he whispered, smirking softly, his thin paper-white skin glowing in the darkness of the room. My eyes adjusted. This was Yuki's room. "You think you are good enough for him? You are not good enough for anyone." I stared at the floor as my older cousin circled me. His crimson robe dragged behind him on the floor, the shoulders sagging off his bare frame.  
  
"Hai, I know," I stuttered out. How could I respond to his simple statements?  
  
"You know, do you?" his cold fingers gently slid up my neck, sending shivers down my spine as I stared into his indigo eyes. He inhaled heavily. "You know?!" His hand quickly rose and pushed into my chest, sending me sprawling to the floor. "Do you know about MY privileges?! I get you first. I get everyone first... and aren't you in the perfect position...whore..." he grinned and was on top of me in an instant, prying my legs apart with his own.  
  
I could hear Haru's banging in the background, the door threatening to fall at any moment, but soon I could no longer hear it because of the constant shrill screams I suddenly realized were my own. He was hurting me. He would get inside me at all costs, and I couldn't let him. I screamed again for Haru, Akito pinning me to the floor and pulling off my orange skirt.  
  
Akito began to laugh suddenly as the banging was completely drowned out by the sounds of my screams. His indigo hair fell over his eyes as he restrained my arms above my head and rolling my shirt up above my head. His silky hands roved down my torso, chilling me. It hurt so badly. I screamed Haru's name again and Akito let out a throaty laugh.  
  
Gunshots ripped through the room. Dust and woodchips stirred, shrapnel flying through the air. A thunk near the door, and a small stream of light pierced the darkness. I could see his silhouette kicking through the wooden door as I gathered the strength to begin a struggle. Glints of light flickered in frantic indigo eyes as Haru entered into the room, ripping his slender body off of mine. He picked me up slowly, pulling Akito's robe around me, and wrapping me in his arms. I sobbed and buried my face in his chest as he turned without a word.  
  
***  
  
I laid on a grimy bus seat, the older boy sitting next to me. He stared out the tinted glass windows at the sky, waiting for our stop. Not a word had been spoken since we left the Honke.  
  
"Kisa..." I looked up from the floor, covered in soda and sticky-sweet candy.  
  
"Hai..." I replied, trying not to burst into tears again. "I'm sorry... this is all my fault..." I returned my gaze to the floor.  
  
"I love you."  
  
I couldn't breathe. I didn't comprehend the words he had just said. He loved me? "I love you." He said it again, this time reaching into his pocket and retrieving the small broken chain from the locket. "I don't have any money... but..." he refastened the clasp and the broken link together quickly using his teeth, and secured the two end clasps together. He then took my small hand in his, quickly wrapping the chain around my left ring finger several times until it formed a looped ring. I couldn't smile. I couldn't speak. There was nothing to express the way I felt at that moment. He reached by his side, bringing out a small crimson rose. I took it, fondling the soft petals, entranced by the scent.  
  
His kiss took me by surprise, but I answered it quickly, leaning into him as he ran his hands through my hair. I couldn't have ever felt more joy. I searched for something to say. He stared at me for a moment, and I searched in his eyes for the words I needed.  
  
A mother sitting behind us made a small gesture at her child, then asked if he would like a candy. The little boy's eyes lit up suddenly, filled with the same joy I felt. He began repeating "Yes!" over and over excitedly, jumping up and down. I watched them carefully, and smiled, turning my attention back to Haru.  
  
"Yes." I ran the rose across my cheek, the deep-red velvet petals caressing my skin. Crimson was love. This was love. "Yes."  
  
***  
  
A/N: I hope you liked my story, and I may write an epilogue. You must review and tell me so if you want an epilogue, dammit, or else I'm not gonna write one ^_~. Arigatou gozaimasu for reading, and please review!! 


End file.
